1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented invention for producing publication layouts, and in particular, to a computer-implemented invention for optimizing publication layouts.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a publication layout is typically created with minimal computer support. Generally, computers are used to assist only in placing advertisements or editorials on a specific page. A number of problems are associated with such minimal support, including the inability to create an optimal relationship between advertisements and editorials, and the inability to maximize revenues.
An optimal relationship is established when a publication layout satisfies advertisers"" requirements and produces the lowest possible printing costs. Typically, publishers spend a considerable amount of time evaluating both advertiser and editorial requirements, and determining the most cost-effective configuration. This detailed analysis involves generating several mock-ups or xe2x80x9cdummysxe2x80x9d of the layout creating different revenues and costs, before a final layout is produced. Printing deadlines prevent the publisher from creating all possible layouts and selecting the optimal arrangement. Consequently, publishers only review a designated number of layout configurations. Thus, the likelihood of one of these layouts resembling an optimum arrangement is small.
Furthermore, since publishers are limited to evaluating a small number of layouts, they lack the comparative information necessary to maximize revenue and minimize cost. In fact, without reviewing a large number of layouts, they can only speculate about whether a particular layout provides maximum revenue and/or minimum cost.
Thus, there is a need in the publishing industry for a comprehensive publication layout system that can resolve the above concerns.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a computer-implemented method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for optimizing publication layouts. More specifically, the present invention uses a genetic algorithm approach to produce the optimized publication layouts. In a timely manner, the invention generates and evaluates a large number of possible layouts and selects the optimum layout. The optimal layout has an optimal relationship between the placement of advertisements and editorials on the pages of the publication, in terms of the maximization of revenues and the minimization of costs.
The capabilities of the present invention provide a comprehensive electronic publication layout system that automates and enhances the publication layout process. While the invention primarily facilitates the process of deciding what advertisements and editorials fall on which pages, it also has the ability to optimize layouts taking into account constraints such as copy specifications (e.g. size, shape, color, and sections), prioritized positioning requirements, and copy factors impacting positions (e.g. half-page spreads, reader service number, coupon positioning, bleed edges), and production specifications (e.g. whether four-color is available, whether the page falls on a section break, and what edition a page falls in).